


Two in one

by criscros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criscros/pseuds/criscros
Summary: Lily Evans fits two cocks in her.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Regulus Black
Kudos: 55





	Two in one

There’s something special about Slughorn’s office.   
  


Lily doesn’t know why exactly, but she can swear the cocks she takes in her feels larger in there.   
  


Especially when there’s two.   
  


There is a cock rubbing between her arsecheeks as she’s bent over Slughorn’s desk, the tip poking her entrance every once in a while. She tries to push herself back to it but the hand in her hair is tight and that’s how she knows it’s Sirius who’s fucking her throat.   
  


That, and the fact that Regulus only fucks her in the ass, telling her cunt is too sloppy for him to actually enjoy it.   
  


Lily likes to say his cock is too small to feel anything in any pussy.   
  


“Has Potter fucked her today?” Regulus’ voice comes from behind her, his voice muffled by Sirius’ hands holding her head in place, his cock buried deep inside her throat. She tries to keep breathing, his senses filling with the smell of his musk. Her cunt clenches.   
  


Regulus jams two careless fingers into her quim, no doubt meeting James’ come from earlier. He wipes his fingers over her arse, wet with her juices and semen.   
  


Sirius lets go of her head, bending down to add his own fingers next to Regulus’, stretching her even further. 

Sirius stills in her, and she braces herself for his come. A few seconds pass and she hesitantly opens her eyes, gasping lungfuls of breaths when Sirius suddenly leaves both his mouth and his pussy.   
  


Regulus laughs behind her, grasping a handful her hair to tug her up until her back meets his chest.   
  


“Let’s see if your cunt is useful at all.”

Lily is confused for a moment but everything clicks into space when Sirius smirks at her, settling himself on the seat. He gives his cock, shiny with her saliva a few strokes and Regulus pushes her forward, helping her to straddle his thighs, Sirius cock poking her in stomach before he aligns and buries himself into her.

lily opens her mouth to scream at the sudden intrusion but Regulus’ fingers fill her mouth, tasting of her and James. She breathes through her nose when the tips probe the back of her throat, his body seizing in anticipation when Sirius holds her up, separating her cheeks, leaving her holes in the open.   
  


A second cock pushes at her sensitive rim but it slips in after tries.   
  


A moan escapes Regulus’ mouth but he gathers himself quickly and gives her breast a rough squeeze, holding it up until Sirius sucks her nipple into his mouth, starting to thrust right next to his brother’s cock in her.   
  


She feels stretched, not beyond her limit because she knows what her pussy is capable of but there is a part of her scared of bleeding and tearing. 

“She’s still not tight enough,” Regulus whines, the shaky undertones betraying his situation. She tries to reply but Sirius slips a hand between them just then, starting to circle her clit furiously, the sudden attack making her forget what she was about to say.   
  


Regulus pushes them back on the desk, almost completely withdrawing, keeping only the tip in.   
  


“Let’s give her a fuck she can’t forget,” he say and slams into her, rattling the lamp on the desk.   
  


She gasps, her vision blacking in the corners. She sees Sirius’ mouth moving and tries to pay attention but Regulus doesn’t slow down on top of her and Sirius keeps rubbing her clit-

The next thing she knows, there is come hitting her face from four directions. 


End file.
